You're No Son of Mine
by SugoiSummoner
Summary: Abusive father. Murderer. Depressed. Who is Iggy? (Humans) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to James Patterson.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV: Five year old Iggy sat on the floor of his room, rolling his toy truck around, laughing happily. "James?" His mother, Lila called, poking her head from the kitchen. His father, sitting in his favorite chair reading his book, looked up, his reading glasses dangling off his nose. "Yes dear?" He asked cautiously. "I need you to drive down to the grocery store and grab some more milk, we're all out for Iggy." At this she smiles at Iggy, who's still happy with his toy truck. "One more chapter?" James hopefully asked. Lila chuckled and shook her head firmly. Reluctantly, he sighed and stood up while snapping his book shut. Ruffling Iggy's strawberry blond hair and running a hand through his own golden hair, he kissed Lila on the cheek and grabbed his coat. "See you later!" He walked out the door, whistling a tune under his breath. Lila shook her head and stepped back into the kitchen. Soon, the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted to Iggy's small nose. His eyes widened, and he stood up almost hypnotically, walking very slowly toward the kitchen. Lila was humming to herself, busying herself with mixing cookie dough, her back to Iggy. A butcher knife glinted on the windowsill. His small eyes were attracted to it immediately, and he proceeded to climb up his little step stool and onto the counter, where he then stood up and grabbed the knife. As he turned around, he slipped on a puddle of water that Lila hadn't wiped up, still gripping the knife tightly. "Iggy? What are you doing de-?" She turned as the knife plunged into her skull. LATER "Lila? Iggy?" James called worriedly , his key turning in the lock, noticing that the lights were off. He entered the front room, seeing that Iggy's trucks had been abandoned. "Lila?" He called urgently. He walked into the kitchen to find Iggy, covered and sitting in a pool of blood, sucking his thumb while holding the end of a bloody butcher knife which was in his mother's head, which was bleeding profusely. 3 YEARS LATER Hospitals.. For 3 years now. 3 years Iggy has stared at his mother in her hospital bed. She looked like she was sleeping, but she never seemed to wake up. James stood by her, watching as her chest rose then fell, and again. "Daddy?" He kept staring at Lila, refusing to even glance at Iggy, who was pulling at his shirt. "Daddy why won't Mommy wake up?" Iggy started to cry. "I want...I want..." James' hand shot out and slapped Iggy hard in the face, knocking him down hard onto the linoleum floor. "Shut the fuck up. Be a man. She'll never get better unless you stop being a little shit and buck up." Iggy sniffled, then rubbed his nose on his sleeve and stood up. "Yes Daddy." He murmured. That earned him another hard slap, but this time he didn't fall. "You little shit. Don't talk to me about anything. From now on, you're on your own." James spoke harshly, never breaking his gaze from Lila's sleeping face. "Do you understand?" Iggy was silent for a minute, then slowly nodded. "Good. Now get the hell out of my sight." Iggy slowly shuffled toward the hospital door, holding his hand to his bruised cheek, when his father's words scarred him for life. "You're no son of mine." A/N: HEY THERE. So ppl like abuse fics. And ppl like Maximum Ride. This will work out well I hope. :p Please review! Hope ya like! UNCM -Isa Fe 


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

Iggy sat in his room, silent as his father

grabbed everything he owned except for

the clothes on his back, and threw them

outside into the roaring bonfire he had

lit out of Iggy's bed, bedside table, and

his bookcase full of his beloved books.

"You don't need any of this now." James

taunted, as he continued to throw Iggy's

belongings. "In fact, you never will!" He

laughed and grinned with glee. As he

finished, he turned back to Iggy, who

was still silent. "You hear me boy?"

James yelled, slapping Iggy for the 3rd

time. When no response was heard, he

shook his head and stalked out of the

room, muttering that "he never should

have had sex with a bitch..." and

clomped down the stairs in his military

grade combat boots. Iggy slowly got up

and turned to the window, where the

flickering lights of the bonfire were

reflected in his young pale blue eyes.

"Momma's in a coma." He whispered to

himself, as if just realizing it for the

first time. "Momma's not gonna wake

up." His eyes widened, and he grabbed

the sides of his head and fell backward

on his ass. "Never Never Never Never

Never Never Never Never." He muttered,

over and over, as he rocked back and

forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

4 YEARS LATER

Iggy POV:

I stood outside the hospital doors,

staring up at the sign that had haunted

me for years. "ICU." I whispered to

myself. Taking a deep breath, i pushed

open the doors, wincing as I felt my

bruises and scabs stretch from the

effort, and walked into the room.

There she was. Same as ever, with all

the wires and boxes hooked up to her.

With the Frankenstein shaped scar on

the top of her shaved forehead. My

words catching in my throat, I reached

out and slowly ran my hand over her

little stubble, her white blond hair

catching the light and sparkling. I

choked back a sob, and watched her

chest rise and fall. "James?" A voice

called from behind me. I spun around and

saw Valencia, my mother's head and

personal nurse standing in the door

way, with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh that's right, you go by Iggy now."

She nodded to herself. "Well then.

How've you been?" I shrug, holding back

a wince. "Ok I guess. How has she been

doing?" "Same as ever." Valencia sighed,

coming to stand next to me, her hand

on the security button if necessary.

Why it would be necessary, I have no

idea. I'm just a boy who wants to see his

mother but can't because his father

absolutely despises him and forbids him

from seeing her all because of a simple

accident. That's all. "You should probably

get going Iggy." I realize I've been

staring at Valencia's face for the past

minute. "Right. Right." I turn and let

myself out, but not before asking

Valencia something important.

"Valencia?" She turns to face me. "Yes?"

I swallow and meet her eyes.

"Please don't tell my father I was here."

"Of course."

I nod and then walk hurriedly toward

the elevators, so I can make it home

before Father catches me here.

A/N: Sorry they are so short, at the

moment I'm in Puerto Rico and I was

forbidden to bring my laptop ;-; so I

have to use my phone's "Notes" App.

Sigh.

When I get home the chapters will be

much longer, and I will be at home in

about...5 days. So yea please review! I

REALLY DON'T BITE! Oh and my

apologies for Chapter 1 not having any

line spacing i completely forgot to do it.

. UNC -Isa Fe


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

{LATER}

I hesitated on my front doorstep, not sure if it would be wise to go in or not, depending on my father's mood. Oh well. I turned the key in the lock and grabbed the handle, but I was intercepted by James yanking the door open furiously for me, his snarl already put into place. "And where have you been?" He growled menacingly. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory where do you think? "At the shop." I muttered, referring to the butcher shop I worked part-time at. (A/N: HAHAHA I JUST MADE YOUR HEART BREAK DIDN'T I) His expression didn't change. "Oh yea? What if I called Nan and asked her where you've been?" He threatened, referring to the owner who was in fact my only and dearest friend who understood me. I shrugged and pushed past him and ran up the stairs to my room before he could catch me. "You fucking faggot! Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with y-" I slammed my bedroom door in his face. Yikes. My morning beating is going to be twice as bad thanks to this. I sighed and turned around, locking and resting my back against my door in the process.  
"Ah. Home sweet home." I chuckled.  
My room was about the size of a bedroom closet, with a bed that was too small for my height of 6'1, which made me feel like I was Abraham Lincoln on his deathbed, a small mirror with a tiny shelf with at least 5 bottles of concealer, and a closet filled with my "illegal in my father's eyes" black, red, and white jeans, my combat boots covered with spikes, my eyeliner, my gel, my hair dye, and my collection of piercings that I owned, which was made up of snakebites, eyebrow rings, and lip rings. My backpack rested on my pillow, its contents spilled out across my black bedsheets, as if it had been searched.  
Which it most likely had. I plopped down onto the bed, wincing as my injuries as well as the bed springs groaned in protest. My legs started to tingle in anticipation, and almost feverishly I searched the room with my eyes until I found my razor sitting next to my concealer, freshly cleaned and polished. My eyes narrowed. Everyday for as long as I've been cutting, my father comes into my room, takes my razor, cleans and polishes it, and puts it back, as if he was trying to put a point across. That he wanted me to do it.  
That he wanted me to die. I grabbed the razor quickly without standing up (that's how small my room is.) and took off my pants. I pressed the cool blade onto my thigh, feeling the skin break and the blood being released. I dragged it across the rest of my leg, tracing old scars. Old scars that had once said things like "faggot" "dumb fuck" "shitass." Words my father had carved into my leg, and into my heart. Forever.  
Afterwards, I ran a hand through my strawberry blond hair with black and blue dyed on the gelled spiky ends and lied down, and dreamed of a family that loved me.

A/N: ...no comment...  
Chapters will get longer still writing on phone. And will have line spacing once i get home  
Review si vous plâit  
UNC  
-Isa Fe


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy POV:

-NEXT MORNING-

A pounding at my door jarred me out of my sanctuary of dreams. Groggily, I slowly got up, stretching my cramped muscles, and opened the door a

slightest bit. Bad idea. James shoved onto the door, making me fall back on the bed in the process. He walked in, a sinister grin on his face. "So. Are

you ready?" He sneered. In left hand he held a snakeskin whip. In the right he held a large coil of rope. I gulped. Oh shit. This was new. Having been

dsitracted in my thoughts, James grabbed me, threw me down onto the bed, and tied my arms and ankles to my bedposts, making me face him with my

stomach exposed, for I slept in pants and no shirt.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Over and over the whip came, biting my stomach, which was already criscrossed with scars from broken bottles

and the like. I didn't cry out once. To do that was to show weakness. And showing weakness to James was like drinking poison then trying to save

yourself. CRACK! The whip came once more, then stopped. I had had my eyes closed, but then I opened them suddenly when I heard the jingle of a

belt being undone and a zipper of a men's jeans. Oh my god. No! I thought to myself. He wouldn't. My father stood there, his pants unzipped, a

noticable rod sticking out of the opening. I felt sick. He then seductively crawled over me, slowly pulling down my pants in the process, leaving me cold

and shivering in the early morning air in only my boxers. James licked his lips, studying me, but then suddenly jerked his head up. "Of course." He

purred. "We need one more thing, for your...punishment." He got up reluctantly and grabbed my silver duct tape that was lying next to my concealer.

Tearing off a couple of strips, he put one over my eyes and one over my mouth. "There we go." I heard him say. I was terrified. I couldn't see anything.

He had never gone this far before. I felt his cold slimy hands reach up and stroke the waistband of my boxers, and then started to forcefully tug them

down. Oh God please no! I practically screamed inside my head. SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Afterwards, James got up from laying across me, panting heavily. I layed still, still feeling the disgusting feeling of him inside me. "Whenever you cross

me like you did last night," he panted. "You will get this punishment. Is that clear?" I was silent. "I SAID, WAS THAT CLEAR?" He slapped the side of my

head hard. I nodded, grimacing in the process. I could hear him chuckle. Then he threw an object that impaled me in the side. I held back a groan. A

pocketknife. "Get yourself ready for school." He slammed the door hard. I lay there for a moment or two, then somehow used the pocketknife to free

myself. I sat up, rubbing my sore wrists and ankles, but then doubled over in agony from the searing pain that was affecting my ball area. Nice. And it

was only 6:10. I let it pass, and then got dressed. I very quietly opened my window, and dropped down to the ground about 3 feet below me. Still hurt.

Ow. I slowly got up, trying not to injure myself anymore, when I saw my bus come hurtling down the street. Running as fast as I could with my injuries,

I finally caught up to it. The driver looked at my outfit in scorn and then jerked his head behind him. Yes! An empty seat! I quickly sat down and plugged

in my earbuds, blasting out Dead by April. _"More Than Yesterdaaay. I am missing you. More Than Yesterdaaaaaaay. Yesterdaaayyy. More Than Yesterday." _I

leaned my head against the window, hoping to catch a wink of sleep before going to hell numbero 2. School.

**A/N: If this is short I'm sorry! haha you didn't expect that did you? :) I have an injured finger, so it is extremely hard for me to type. Sorry about **

**that...Please review! Oh, and I edited the cover photo for this, (i put on the blood and text and added some colors) let me know what you think of it! (: **

**UNC -Isa Fe**


	5. Chapter 5

.

IGGY POV:

A jolt woke me from my thoughts. Rubbing my forehead, I blinked groggily to see that I had arrived. Great. Groaning, I got up

and almost ran down the steps of the bus, trying to escape the mosh pit of students trying to get out of the cold. Oh. And

Dylan. He was the nicest guy in the whole school, and also the most popular. And, as fate would have it, gay and a enormous

crush on me. I flipped my hood up over my face and scampered into my 1st Period class, barely sitting down before Dylan, his

221 pounds and all, clambered into the seat next to me.

"Hi Iggy." He said softly, taking my hand in his. I jerked my hand away and turned away from him. He had been trying to ask me

out ever since we met back in 3rd grade. Now it's sophomore year. I stiffened when I felt his cool breath against my neck. "You

want to come play with me in the bathrooms later?" He whispered seductively. I gave no response, and was extremley thankful

when the teacher walked in and yelled at Dylan to stop harassing the weird kid. I turned to my books, eager to get my mind

away from the world, and into the the reality of learning.

-LATER-

The bell rang for 1st Period, and i closed my books quickly and tried to make it out the door, but not before Dylan could grab my

wrist tightly and pull me tightly to him. I scrabbled out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and put

my head on my knees. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people. But Dylan...The bathroom door slammed open,

and I tensed. Through the crack, I could see a young freshman, washing his hands at the sink. A playful smile tugged at my lips,

and I dug out my razor blade from my pocket and very quietly opened the bathroom stall door. He didn't notice, humming to

himself as he scrubbed. I tiptoed behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, he whirled around, only to find the my

blade embedded in his neck. The warm blood sprayed the front of my jacket and the floor behind me. The light in his eyes faded

as he crumpled to the floor, his eyes never seeing. Calmly, I yanked the blade out, and wiped it clean on his shirt, earning me

another fresh spray of blood. I studied myself in the mirror, making sure I was clean of any bloodstains, and walked out of the

bathroom and to my next class.

The whole endeavor took less than 3 minutes.

You're wondering why I did that?

Well, ever since I "accidentally" put my mother in a coma at 5, I've always felt a special need for killing. Nan has helped me

unwillingly, by training me in the ways of knives at the butcher shop. I'm going through everyone through my school, and no

suspects it's me. They always rule out suicide. I know a secret about my mother that no one else knows. Everyone will die.

because of it. My father will be the last one. For turning me into what I have become today.

A/N: Sorry it's really short, I had to do a rush job cause I'm really busy. :/ Reviews, thank you for 101 views! 3 -isa fe


	6. Chapter 6

I slid my way through the rest of my classes until lunch, which was when the excitement from my last kill finally faded. I sat down at my

. I sighed as i slid my hands into my hoodie pockets and flipped up the hood.

"Hey."

I turned to find a boy about my age standing behind me. He had dark black hair that flopped over his eyes, onyx colored eyes, and a

quirky smile. I noted his long sleeved Black Veil Brides t-shirt and gestured to it with a nod. "Nice shirt." "Thanks. Nice hair." "Thanks." I

replied. It was obvious he had seen me before because my hair was under my hood. It was awkward for a moment until he finally

spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends today." He gestured to a table outside where a group of people

were hanging out. 'Hang out with me? You've got to be joking.' I thought to myself. "Sure." I found myself saying. "Awesome!" He said

excitedly. He turned to run off back to them and then stopped. "Oh, I'm Nick. But everyone calls me Fang." I nodded in approval.

"James. I'm called Iggy." We shook hands, and then we walked over to the table.

As we approached the table, I caught a closer glimpse of what Fang's friends were like. "Hey guys!" Fang said cheerfully. There was a

chorus of "Hey"s. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Fang gestured first to a girl with dirty blonde hair and milk chocolate brown eyes.

Her hair was dyed with black and red streaks, she had a piercing in her upper eyebrow, and her eyes were lined heavily in black

eyeliner. She wore ripped skinny jeans, a long sleeved Three Days Grace shirt, and shoes with spikes. "This is Maxine, also known as

Max. She's 16 like us." Max dipped her head in acknowledgement to me. I nodded back and Fang gestured to the girl sitting next to

Max. "Monique, she prefers to be called Nudge. She's 15." Nudge was African-American, and her bright brown eyes shined. Her hair

dark hair was colored with light blonde streaks that brought out her eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans, black converse, and a

red Dead by April tank. She wore little to none makeup. She smiled at me, and in surprise, I found myself smiling back. Next to Nudge

sat a boy with bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. His hair was gelled up in points like mine, and was dyed green on the ends. He

was wearing a Apocalyptica Hoodie and was wearing camoflauge shorts and army boots. "This is Andrew, or Gazzy. He's 15." "I like

your hair." I said softly. Gazzy looked surprised, and then smiled warmly. "Yours too." We fist bumped lightly, and then Fang went on to

the next person. "This is Celeste, or Angel. She's Gazzy's little sister. She is the youngest, at 14." Fang explained. I could defintely see

the resemblance, for they both shared the same bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. Her hair hair was dyed with streaks of blue,

she had a nose ring, and like Max, her eyes were heavily lined in black was wearing a dark black Evanescence t-shirt and

grey jeans, and combat boots. She shook my hand tightly, and then we moved onto the last person into the group. "And finally, this is

Ella. Max's half sister. She is also 16." Ella was wearing, like Max and Angel, heavy dark eyeliner, and very pale foundation, which

matched her skin tone from what i could see. She had very dark brown hair with mixed in blond highlights, which made her hair look as

if it was dark brown and golden twisted together. She had a t-shirt that read Final Fantasy, with a guy and a girl on it, and a strange

sorta J shaped necklace around her neck. She was wearing black skinnny jeans with dirty gray converse. Words written in sharpie

encircled her stick like arms. Looking a little more closely, I could see that they were band names. "I can see you staring at my arms." I

jerked my head up to see her looking at me intently in my eyes. I dipped my head. "My apologies." She waved it away. "Don't worry

about it. Anyway, it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand. I took it and brought it up to my lips and kissed it lightly. "The pleasure is

all mine." I said softly. Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed very slighty. "Ok you two knock it off." I heard Max call. I reluctantly

lowered Ella's hand. "Sit by me." She patted the seat next to her. I sat. 'I can't wait to slit her beautiful neck.' I thought to myself,

smiling a little bit. Wait. What am I doing? I shook my head. I'm just making friends and meeting a beautiful girl and I'm thinking of

slitting her neck. Goddamn School and their tests. Mother was a scientist at the School. They expieremented on me when I was still

unborn, seeing what would happen if a child grew up with a murderous urge. My father had no idea. Right before she was put into a

coma, Mother left me a note that I found many years later. The instructions of how to wake her up out of the coma. And together. We

would kill everyone. And be the rulers of the world. We just need to wait for the right time. Nan has been training me unknowingly, at

the butcher shop. "Iggy?" Ella's voice called me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked. Ella looked at

me strange for a moment, and then repeated herself. "Do you like video games?" I shrugged, making me hiss in pain. "Would you like to

come over and play with us sometime? We play together everyday after school." If James wasn't home, then I could go...I fingered my

pocketknife in thought. "Guess it wouldn't hurt..." I said slowly. Ella broke out in a huge smile. "Great! Why don't you catch a ride home

with us? Fang is driving me and Max home and the others are coming later. That sound ok Fang?" Fang nodded. "Fine with me." He

replied. The others cheered. Then the bell for the end of lunch sounded, it was time for 6th period. I slowly got up, and I felt a tap on

my shoulder. Turning around, I saw it was Gazzy. "What 6th period class do you have?" He asked. "PE." I said reluctantly, for I would

have to either ditch or get questioned for my bruises and scars. "Do you mind if I ditch with you?" Startled, I stared at Gazzy. He

shrugged and smiled. "I can tell you have scars and open wounds." With this, he raised his hoodie sleeve. Cuts latticed his arm. I

gasped, and tried to cover it but it was too late. "Don't worry. We all do here." He put his hand on my shoulder and gently steered me

toward the guy's bathrooms. "We can hang out here." As we walked in, we ran into Dylan. "Hey freak." He sneered at Gazzy. Then he

noticed me. "Oh hi Iggy." His voice turned slippery as an eel. I ignored him and pulled Gazzy into the bathroom, shutting the door and

Dylan out behind me. Gazzy smirked and rummaged in his hoodie pocket for a second before extracting a pack of cigarettes. "You

wanna smoke?" I shook my head. He grinned. "Suit yourself." He also produced a lighter and lit his own. Inhaling, and then exhaling

toward the ceiling, he stared at the smoke cloud. "So. Tell me about yourself Iggy."

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! THANKS TO trisDARCY for sort of the idea! holy shit thanks for all the views. I hope this will make up for

the crappy chapters from before. (: Well, see ya!

-Isa Fe)


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at Gazzy quizically for a moment before finally responding. "What do you want to know?" "I don't know. Your hobbies. Your

friends." Gazzy continued to stare at the smoke cloud he created before finally looking me in the eye. "Your parents for instance?" I

froze. Gazzy continued to stare at me, expectancy in his eyes. "My mother is in a coma. And my father works for a cemetery. He's the

groundskeeper." Gazzy just looked at me. "I know you're not telling me everything Iggy." He said softly. "For instance. I know that your

mother is in a coma because you accidentally killed her as child." 'Pfft yea right.' I thought. 'Accidentally.' "And your father abuses you.

How am I doing so far?" I nodded. "That's pretty much it." I mutttered. He gave me a look of sympathy. "I could tell your father abuses

you by the way you walk. Like you have scars and wounds on your legs and body. From beer bottles, whips, slaps, and." He pauses.

"Razor blades from yourself." I was silent for a moment. Gazzy chuckled a little bit, and then fully turned toward me. "It's ok. I know

how you feel." Now I was the one to look at him quizically. He shrugged in response. "By the way, do you have a job?" He asked. I

nodded once again. "I work at the butcher shop." Gazzy broke into a big smile. "Really? So do I! I go there on the weekends." I gave

him a light fist bump. "I work there on week days. But since today is Friday I get the day off." I remarked. Gazzy opened his mouth to

say something but then the bell rang for 7th period. "It was nice talking to you." I shook his hand. "Likewise." He smiled. We walked

out of the bathroom and parted ways, promising to meet at Fang's house after school. And for the first time, I walked to class with a

smile on my face.

I walked into my 7th period class and slowly sat down with a groan. "Iggy?" I looked up to find Ella smiling at me. "Oh hi Ella." I replied.

"May I sit here?" She gestured to the seat to my right. "Sure." She pulled out the chair and set her bag down with a loud thump.

"Mademoiselle Ella?" Ella looked up as the teacher walked over with a smile. "Please try not to bring your bag down so loudly. Merci!"

And then walked away. Ella rolled her eyes and then turned back to me. "How have your classes been?" "So so." I lifted my hand in a

half hearted gesture. She nodded in sympathy. "Monsieur James?" I heard the teacher call. I raised my hand and lowered it again. "You

silly boy, I was not calling roll, I was asking you if it was alright to start class now?" I blushed while the class laughed. The teacher

smiled and turned to the board. I felt a pressure on my right hand and noticed Ella pushing a handwritten note against my hand.

Without taking my eyes off the teacher, I quickly grabbed the note and opened it.

_You still coming for video games right?_

I quickly scribbled an answer and pushed it back, trying to furiously write down vocabulary words.

_Yes. What kind of video games do you guys play?_

_Oh, whatever we feel like playing. Last week we played World of Warcraft, and I think this week we are going to play my favorite video _

_game, Final Fantasy._

Oh. So that's what her shirt meant.

_Is it a good game?_

_It's actually a game series, and it is amazing._

_Nice. Can't wait. (:_

_Me neither._

The teacher clapped her hands. "Classe Alright! Vous avez le reste de la période de classe pour travailler sur vos photos de

vocabulaire. Lorsque vous avez terminé avec eux, s'il vous plaît mettez-les dans et alors vous pouvez avoir du temps libre.

Commencez!"

I sighed. Great. Another class period with nothing to do. I turned to Ella. "Have you done this?" She nodded.

"Why did you kiss my hand at lunch?"

Crap.

"Well...umm...it felt appropriate to address you in that way?" I stuttered.

Ella looked at me for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

She finally composed herself and looked at me with a straight face.

"Tell ya later." She smiled.

I smiled back, as the bell rang for the end of school.

**A/N: I'm in Francais 2 at the moment, and I don't know THAT much of it to actually write what the teacher said. XD I had to use Google Translate. The teacher in this is based off my actual French Teacher, that is exactly what she assigns and does. She is awesome. Oh, and here is the translation:**  
Alright class! You have the rest of the class period to work on your vocabulary pictures. When you are done with them, please turn them in and then you may have free time. Get started!  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**-Dudu**


	8. Chapter 8

Ella POV:

As the bell rang, I stowed my books into my backpack with a grunt, and then turned back to Iggy, with a smile. To my surprise, he

smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and in a smooth motion stood up, slid his chair back into place, and extended

his hand to me. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then placed my hand in his as he pulled me up. I could feel my cheeks

heat up, and I avoided his gaze as I walked out of the door and down the stairs to the front lobby, where we found Fang and Max

sitting quietly and chatting. 'Get a grip Ella." I chanted to myself silently. 'He's just a boy. It's not like a boy has ever held your hand

before.' Memories flooded into my mind all at once. A ginger headed boy with green eyes and a quirky smile. Hugging me. Looking into

my eyes. Braiding my hair. Holding...my hand...I shook my head. 'It's over now.' I thought to myself. 'Have to get over it.' "Ella?" My

thoughts were interrupted by Max's voice, concerned. "My apologies, was just getting lost in my thoughts." I shrugged at Max. She

blew out an exasperated sigh and at the same time as Fang said, "Like you always do." I playfully slapped Max gently on the head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max was about to reply when Iggy suddenly went tense next to me. I turned around and saw a

man with white blondish hair like Iggy's and glasses walking up to us, a pleasant smile on his face. Iggy didn't turn around, instead he

just got more and more tense, his fists clenching. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen my son James around here." The man

asked in a warm voice. I looked at him confused. "Not here then? Oh. Well, if you see him, tell him that he has the house to himself for

the rest of the weekend." The man grinned and held his hand out for me to shake. "The names James Senior. It was nice to meet you."

And with that he briskly strolled off. "Like hell it was." I heard Iggy growl. I turned to him, noticing that his eyes were shut tightly, and

he was sweating like a pig. "Iggy?" He slowly relaxed at the sound of my voice. "Are you ok?"

Iggy POV:

That bastard.

**A/N: My extreme apologies that this is most likely the shortest yet. I've been really busy, I'm going to a music camp on Sunday and I won't be back for 2 weeks. I shall be a counselor in training, fuck yea! Anyway, thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ella POV:

"Iggy? Ready to go?" I asked, concern easily heard in my voice. Iggy opened his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "Great! Shall we?" I looped

my arm through his and ran off toward the doors leading to the school parking lot, hearing Iggy grunt in pain as I tugged him along.

Max POV:

I allowed myself a slight smile as I watched Ella pull Iggy toward the parking lot. "You ok?" I looked up into Fang's familiar onyx eyes. I

shrugged. He ruffled my hair affectionately, and held out his hand to help me up from the bench. I ignored it and stood up on my own,

and then extended my hand to him instead. "Oh, turning the tables now are we?" Fang smirked. He took my open hand, and I pulled

him up. "Race you to the car!" I exclaimed, and started running. "You'll never get there without me!" I heard him call. I shook my head. I

stopped for a moment, and then held up his keys, jangling. I nicked them from his belt as I helped him up. "Oh you are in for it now." I

could hear him yell. I laughed and began running again.

Iggy POV:

We finally reached Fang's car, a black Mazda 6 2013. I bent over, coughs racking my body. I could hear Ella giggling. I stood up finally to

almost get run over by Max, who smoothly slipped the keys into the driver side's door and slid into the front seat. A few moments later,

Fang ran up, out of breath, like myself. "Hey." He said in gasping breaths. "Sup." We high fived. "Shotgun!" Ella called, as she claimed

the passenger seat. Fang and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both climbed into the backseat, and barely had anytime to

buckle ourselves in as Max shot on the gas and pealed out of the parking lot at record speed. "Jesus Christ women!" I yelled. Max and

Ella were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. Max sighed and wiped a tear from her eye with one hand on the

wheel. "Ella, why don't you turn on the radio?" She nodded, and as the first song started playing, she visibly stiffened.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Ella POV:

God damn it. Of course this song had to come on. Of course. Everything seems to want me to remember. Even though I swore on his

grave that I would never love again. Zansao...Why did you do it? Why did you leave me here? I don't understand...

Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of your death.  
Of the day, when you were murdered, by the white blond haired man.

**A/N: Heyyy! Starting tomorrow I will be gone for two weeks. So don't think I'm dead or anything please. xD That would be very **

**unfortunate. The song is: Clarity by ZEDD ft. Foxes - Cover by Sam Tsui &amp; Kurt Schneider. I DO NOT OWN IT. Good song. I prefer TDG, **

**BVB, MCR, etc...better. XD Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! -Dudu**


	10. Chapter 10

Ella POV:

I can remember it so clearly, that day. Even though I've tried to forget, and ultimately failed. It was your favorite kind of day. Cloudy,

and cool. We were sitting down on a bench. The 2nd one on the left. The one that had roses carved into the stone and wood. You got

down on one knee, and asked me to marry you when we turned 18. I said yes, and you picked me up and swung me around in circles

for what seemed like forever.

And then...

A man came walking up the path. He had bright blond hair, and a black mask over his face. In his hand, he carried a pistol. When you

saw him coming, you turned to me and told me to run. I asked you why, for I did not see the pistol at the time. You said that you knew

him, and that I would have to trust you. Then you kissed me one last time. And I ran. I ran like a coward. I hid behind a tree, and I

peeked around the trunk just in time to hear the shot of the pistol, and the smoke enveloping your body as it fell to the ground with a

thud. I remember the man staring at me, and then he smiled, and walked away, whistling as he went. I ran over to you as fast as I

could, but it was too late. Blood was gushing out of your chest like a waterfall, I took off my jacket and pressed it against the wound to

try and stop the bleeding, but it only resulted in spraying blood all over my face. I screamed for help, but nobody came. I cursed myself

for not bringing my cell phone, but then you rested your hand on my cheek. I can never forget your last words to me.

"Look...in...my..left..pocket...I...love...yo-" You were interuppted by a spray of blood coming out of your throat, and then it was

over. I cried and pounded the ground, cursing the man who did this to you. I finally sat up, my fists bloody and raw from the hard

concrete, and checked your pockets. Inside your left was a note. It said only one sentence. " Do not read the other note in my right

pocket until the time is right." I nicked the other note from your other pocket and placed it in my back pocket. I bowed my head, then

slowly stood up, and walked to the police station over a mile away and told them what happened.

Your funeral was simple. Only close family members and friends. Nobody knew about the engagement. Except for me. I pounded your

coffin with my black gloves, feeling splinters digging into my skin. And I cried. Nobody tried to stop me. Your favorite song was played.

Clarity by Zedd.

After you were buried, I swore never to love anyone ever again. I keep the ring in my back pocket, so you will always be with me where

ever I go. I love you Zansao. Always will.

"Ella?"

Iggy's voice broke me out of my thoughts once again. "You spaced out again." He remarked, leaning over the shoulder of the

passenger seat. I shrugged, and smiled. "Hey Iggy, what does your father do for a living? If you don't mind me asking." I asked. Iggy

tensed the slightest bit. "He builds and manufactures guns, knives, and bombs for the army. He started it not long after my mother

died."

Zansao. I will find who was your murderer. And I know, that Iggy has given me a very valuable piece of information to who it might be.

**A/N: I'M BACK! :D:D:D Sorry if it's short, it's like 2:45amish. And I'm tired. Anyway, thanks for 355+ views. Wow. Will update **

**more tomorrow. Good night guys! (: -Isa**


	11. Chapter 11

Iggy POV:

We finally pulled into Fang's driveway, which was decorated with red rocks and small trees. Max pulled the key out of the ignition with a sigh, and then

turned to us in the backseat. Ella was silent, facing forward still. "Ready?" She asked me. I nodded, and opened the door with a click. I got out slowly,

stretching my sore muscles very carefully, and finally got a glimpse at what Fang's home was really like. It was a two story adobe house, with a little

balcony at the front and back, and a small yard where a black and white and brown dog barked excitedly. Fang walked up to the front porch and

extracted a key from his jeans, which he then inserted into the door. As he opened it, I was confronted by the scent of tobacco and crappy lemon

freshener that most likely had been used to try to cover up the scent but ultimately failed. Fang threw his book bag onto the floor and flopped onto his

black couch in his living room, where there was a 55" Widescreen TV and a PS3 was hooked up to, with 4 controllers lying around. Following Fang's

lead, Max threw her book bag and walked into the kitchen. "Snacks anyone?" She called over her shoulder. Ella stood next to me, and gently rested her

book bag next to Max's. Weird...How come she's so gentle with her bookbag now, compared to in 7th period? I wondered to myself. "You want anything

Iggy?" I shook my head and half smiled. "Ella?" She shook her head as well, a sad look on her face. Max noticed and came over and pulled Ella into a

hug, stroking her hair. "It's ok...I know.." She said softly. My eyes widened. Max could be gentle? Ella pulled back and forced a smile. Max smiled back

and brushed hair out of Ella's eyes. "I've got something for you!" Max took Ella's hand and pulled her up the stairs next to the TV. "See you guys in a

second!" She yelled. I looked at Fang for answers. He shrugged. "What do you want to play? Gazzy &amp; Angel will be here soon." He asked. I shrugged

slightly. "What do you have?" "Well," Fang got up with a groan and bent down in front of a DVD rack. "We have, World of Warcraft, which is one player

but we take turns, umm...Skyrim, also one player, Mario Kart, which is multiplayer, and Final Fantasy, all of them one player, we have VII, X, X-2, XII, XIII,

XIII-2, XIII LR and XIV." "I don't know, what do you guys normally play?" "Well, we usually switch off between one player and multiplayer. Today it's one

player day. And you're the guest, so you get to choose." I nodded thoughtfully, fingering my pocket knife as I did so. "How about...a Final Fantasy?"

Fang grinned. "Nice choice. Which one?" "Whatever you guys want." He gave me a thumbs up and cracked open one of the cases. "Here we go!" He

said as he popped the disc in.

Ella POV:

Fuck. I almost broke down in front of Iggy. Not good. Not good at all. I cannot show weakness. Not in front of someone I suspect... "Ella!" Max snapped

her fingers in front of my face. "Snap out of it!" I shook my head. "Sorry..." I muttered. She grinned. "Ready for your surprise?" I nodded. "Ta da!" She

brought out a hair dye box, with the model having blood red hair. My eyes widened. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "Mom says only to your dark brown roots

though." Max stroked the hair where my dark brown roots were showing. "You ready?" I grinned. Oh hell yea.\ Iggy POV: I sat back on the couch

waiting for the start screen to show up, when my jaw dropped.

Fang POV:

I watched as Iggy's jaw dropped as the music started, and the opening scene started playing. I chuckled softly to myself. Then watched as Iggy's eyes

started to fill up with tears. Whoa! I thought.

Iggy POV:

As the actual start screen started up, I had to wipe tears from my eyes. "...Wow.." I croaked out. Fang grinned. "Just wait dude. Just wait."

Ella POV:

I spun around with my new hair, it's dark red and light red streaks flowing around me. I giggled, and then leapt into Max's arms. "Thank you thank you

thank you!" I gushed. She laughed and shoved me off. "You're very welcome." Then I heard something. Something familiar. My eyes widened. "MAX

THEY'RE PLAYING IT! THEY ARE PLAYING FINAL FANTASY X!" I I yelled, hearing the familiar and heart wrenching battle theme. Max grinned even wider

then me. "Let's go join them." She held out her arm, and we ran down the stairs. Iggy POV: "How have I not heard of this game before? It's so cool!" I

asked Fang as I fought blue bugs with a glowing red sword. "I know right? It's Ella's favorite." "I can see why!" I exclaimed, as I swiped down a electric

tank off a bridge into fire, which then made everything explode. The doorbell rang. "That must be Gazzy &amp; Angel." Fang said. I paused the game. "I'll

get it." I got up from my spot on the couch, a stupefied smile still on my face, and opened the door. "Hey Gaz-" "Hello Iggy." My father grinned at me. I

froze. "James...What are you doing here?" I spoke calmly. "It's Dad to you. Oh you know, just making sure you're safe and all." My eyes narrowed.

Bullshit. "Just wanted to let you know, if you come home at all in the next 48 hours, you may end up, " His voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "with

some broken bones. My buddies are coming over, and we don't want to be disturbed." He leaned toward me as he said it. "Or maybe we could have

some fun with you instead..." He licked his lips. I stood my ground. "I won't come home in the next 48 hours." I gritted through my teeth. James

laughed, and then turned around. "See you later then. Don't die." And with that he roared off on his motorcycle. Tears threatened to form in my eyes,

and suddenly I felt Fang's hand on my shoulder. "Iggy? What is it?" I stood there, slightly shaking, and then pushed Fang away and walked to the

bathroom, sat on the counter, and shut the door.

Ella POV:

"YES!" I yelled as I came barreling down the stairs, noticing the paused FFX. Fang stood at the bathroom door, knocking slightly. "Iggy?" He called. My

eyes narrowed. I sat down on the couch and watched Fang try to force the door down. "Iggy!" Fang called more urgently. The door unlocked with a

click, and then slowly creaked open to reveal Iggy sitting on the counter in his underwear, his eyes wide. Blood covered his legs and the floor. In his

hand he gripped a pocketknife shakily. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Oh Iggy..."

_**A/N: HELLLLLOOO! Sorry! I've been traveling for a LONG time so I had no time to update...BUT! Today on the 6 hour drive home from Denver I wrote this chapter! :D Btw, Iggy's reaction to playing Final Fantasy X for the first time was my exact reaction, only times 5 with the crying and fangirlingness. :D I GOT MY HAIR DYED AS WELL, like Ella's :D Anyway, i do not own any of these characters, yada yada yada. Enjoy! -Isa Fe**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ella POV:

Fang quickly recovered from his shock and put his shoulder under Iggy's arm. "Come on man, I'll help you get

cleaned up, and then you can tell us what's going on." He gently led Iggy up the stairs, but stopped and caught

my eye. "Lock the door." He mouthed silently. And then pulled Iggy into the bathroom. Fang's words broke me out

of my trance, and I quickly locked the front door and slid down it, letting out my breath in a whoosh. "Ella?" Max

walked in from the kitchen, with a concerned look on her face. "You okay?" I shook my head. She sat down next to

me and started to gently rub my head. "Fang's going to clean him up, he'll be fine, don't worry." "I know that." I

stood abruptly. "I'm…going to get some water." Max looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "Okay." She said

softly. I stiffly walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Iggy's father. The hair, the job description. My eyes narrowed. It couldn't be. Could it?

Iggy POV: I'd gone too long without fresh blood. I needed to see it. To feel it run through my fingers. And I did just

that.

Fang heaved me into a sparkling white bathtub. "The blood…will stain…" I said scratchily. Fang gave me a long

look. "Do I look like I give a fuck?" He then turned on the shower and warm water cascaded over me. "Still in my

clothes dumbass." "What, do you expect me to strip you down?" Fang's quirky smile reappeared. "Sorry, I don't

roll that way." I chuckled. "Damn." Fang laughed and turned off the water. "Here." He threw a towel at me.

"There's some clean clothes in my room for you, Max got them for you. We guessed on your sizes, sorry." I waved

his apologies off with my hand. "It's fine. Besides, I need to get back ho-" I stopped mid-sentence. Fang gave me

an apologetic look. "You can't go back there for 48 hours, right Iggy?" I silently nodded. Fang very gently patted

my shoulder, and then walked out. "Come downstairs when you're done. We need to talk." He called over his

shoulder. "Okay." I answered begrudgingly. I dried myself off and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A pale,

blue eyed 16 year old with wet blond, blue, and black hair and piercings stared back at me. "Huh. I don

't look the part." I remarked. I inspected my face for another few seconds, and then entered Fang's room. A pair of

black sweatpants and a long sleeved Dark Souls shirt awaited me on his bed. "Nice." I thought. After changing, I

took a deep breath, and headed downstairs, for what would be my interrogation.

A/N: OKAY...I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER 4 MONTHS. SCHOOL STARTED, SOPHOMORE YEAR IS IS FILLED WITH HOMEWORK, AND I WILL TRY AND BE UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS I CAN. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ): Anyway, cliffhanger abolished luckily! :D See you next chapter! -Isa


	13. Chapter 13

Fang POV:

As I walked down the stairs after assisting Iggy, I was immediately confronted by Max's death glare.""What does

he have to say for himself?" She said between clenched teeth. I shook my head. "Nothing. But I did tell him that

we were going to have a talk, once he was done getting ready." "That's not an acceptable answer! And you just

left him up there alone?!" Max practically yelled, throwing her arms in the air. I held up my hands in a 'calm the

fuck down' gesture and was about to say something when I heard my bedroom door open and close. "I'm ready

for the talking." Iggy spoke, slowly maneuvering himself down the stairs, every step followed by a grunt of pain.

Max glared at me one last time, and then quickly pulled up a chair. "Sit." Iggy obeyed her command and sat. "Ella?" "Yes Max?" "Come in. We need to talk to Iggy." Silence followed. And then Ella emerged from the bathroom,

her face red. "Why is your face…Never mind." Max sighed. She turned to Iggy. "Iggy. That man at school. That was

your father, wasn't it?" Iggy was silent for a moment, and then gave her the tiniest of nods. " And the man at the

door just now…that was also your father?" Iggy nodded again. "Iggy, why don't you tell us your story." I said

softly. Iggy stared at me with a blank expression, and then took a deep breath. "Okay…" He finally said, so quiet

we had to strain to hear him. "But…" He looked at each of us in turn. "I need to hear your stories as well." Ella

visibly stiffened. Max looked slightly amused. I narrowed my eyes, and then nodded. "Alright." "Fang!" Ella

protested. I looked her straight in the eye. "We're asking him to tell us things that are very personal Ella. If you

were being interrogated like this wouldn't you want the same?" She opened her mouth, and then closed it, with

an angry expression on her face. "Fine." She growled, crossing her arms and plopping down on the couch across

from Iggy in a huff. I caught Max's eye and she nodded, and finally I turned back to Iggy. "Okay Iggy, go ahead."

Iggy nodded, and began to speak.

**A/N: LOOK AT ME GO TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS WHOO HOO PARTYYY but anyway I'm sorry it's short, **

**but I did say I would try to post more chapters more often ^_^ I will have a longer chapter soon I promise! **

**Until tomorrow hopefully! -Isa**


	14. Chapter 14

Fang POV:

"When I was about 5 years old, I caused my mother to fall into a coma with a butcher knife. It was on accident.

My father blamed me for it, and to this day he abuses me, to try and teach me a lesson. This morning, he raped

me for the first time." Ella made a small noise at this. Max was silent. "That's pretty much the gist of it." Iggy

leaned back in his chair slowly. "Iggy…I'm so sorry.." I spoke. Iggy waved it off. "It's not your fault." "Well don't go

blaming yourself." Max finally said. Iggy opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it when he caught

my shake of my head. "You wanted to hear our stories. Well, here's mine." Max trudged over to Ella and sat down

next to her. "It all began when Ella was 4 years old." "Max…" Ella said urgently. Max sighed. "I was also 4 at the

time. Our father, his name was Jeb. He was the nicest man you'd ever meet. We loved him very much, and our

mother even more so." Her breath caught on this. "He was perfect…Except, one night…he came home from home

very drunk. He was stumbling around and yelling for our mother, who was at the supermarket. He found me and

Ella in our room, and we were playing with our doll. He thought I was our mother…" Max stopped for a second, and

took a deep breath. "He grabbed me by the wrist and started to drag me to their bedroom. I quickly yelled for Ella

to hide before he got to her also. He threw me on the bed, and slowly began to take off my pajamas, all the while

saying things like, "Oh yea, you like that don't you?" Or "You're going to love this shit!" You can fill in the blanks for

what happened next. Need I remind you, I was 4 years old." Iggy was stone still. Ella was very quiet. Max had a

very sad look on her face, and I remembered how she felt when she had told me this story for the first time. She

had broke down in my arms, and I had held her like that for hours on end. "This happened for at least another

couple of years…Jeb was perfectly nice during the day, and would be very nice to me. But certain nights, he would

take me from my bed and…My mother never found out. I thought I was being a bad child, and that I needed to be

punished. Ella didn't know either, she just thought we were playing a game. Finally, when I was 7, my mother

walked in on it. I remember..she stood in shock, and then quickly grabbed me, ran to the car, threw me in, and

went back for Ella. We left the house with all of our belongings and never came back. They still haven't caught

him, he's been on the run for years now. We moved here eventually, and ever since that first time 12 years ago,

I've been plagued by nightmares of Jeb coming in through my window and doing it to me." A single tear welled up

in Max's eye. "That's my story." "Oh my god Max…" Iggy whispered. Max closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"Who's next?" She asked harshly. "Us." We all turned to find Gazzy and Angel standing in the doorway. "We heard

the whole thing." Gazzy remarked, lighting up a cigarette. "How the hell did you get in my house? The door was

locked! Or at least it should have been…" I glanced at Ella, who gave me a shrug in return. Angel laughed. "Don't

worry Fang, you know us. We have our ways." "Can't argue with that." I muttered under my breath. Gazzy

chuckled, and sat down on the couch between me and Max. Angel sat at his feet. "Iggy, you ready?" Iggy nodded.

Gazzy took a long drag and blew a smoke circle toward the ceiling. "Okay, here we go."

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY OMG :D And plus a slightly longer one with a backstory of a charcter that **

**is not Iggy's! yay! :) This was really hard to write, for obvious reasons...BUt anyway, Chapter 16 tomorrow! **

**Or maybe even tonight! Depends if I can think up Gazzy &amp; Angel's backstories in time, lol. XD Enjoy! -Isa**


	15. Chapter 15

Iggy POV:

"Our parents were missionaries. And very strict ones at that. Everyday, they devoted at 12 hours a day to prayer.

We were not the same. We didn't believe as strongly as they did, and were constantly rebellious, by being normal

kids. Our parents despised us for this. Their names were Mary and Adam. Mary would constantly not give us

enough food, if we even looked into her eyes wrong. Adam would beat us constantly, if we were too loud, too

quiet, you get the point." Gazzy took another drag, and continued. "We learned how to do things the normal 7

and 8 year old shouldn't have to know how to do, such as pick locks, make dummies, anything we could do to

keep our parents from hurting us. This went on for years on end. Finally, when I was 13, and Angel was 12, they

dropped us off on the side of a random highway, and said goodbye without looking back. It was one of the best

things that ever happened to us, if you can believe it." Gazzy chuckled. Angel sported a small smile. Then both of

their expressions went serious. "But…we were in the middle of nowhere. No food, no water, no obvious way to

get home. We were screwed, to put it bluntly. Eventually, we got a ride back to town. We went straight to the

police, but they didn't believe what we said. They thought our parents were extremely nice and that we were just

making up stuff to cause trouble. They sent us back to Adam and Emma, who immediately cast us out of the house

and back to the police, saying that we were the worst kids in existence and they didn't want to have us anymore.

We jumped from foster home to foster home. During this time, we were bullied, beaten, and starved. Angel

stayed strong, but as for me…" Gazzy stopped at this. "I…was weak." He said softly. He then looked me in the

eye. "Oh…so that's why…all of the cuts on your arm.." I spoke. He nodded slowly. "To this day, I still feel weak.

Because I couldn't be strong enough for Angel. She was the one who suffered the most. Her big brother couldn't

protect her." At this Angel was silent. "We've talked about this Gazzy. It's in the past." She finally spoke. Gazzy

smiled. "Yea." He patted her head, and ground his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "Right now, we're in the best

foster home we've been in a while. They let us dress the way we want, and let us do many things. We're grateful.

They only request that we don't stay in the house too often, because they're afraid we'll be a bad influence on our

kids. But, that's okay. Compared to all of the shit we've had in our lives, it's nothing. We've been with them for 2

years now. And that's the end of it." Gazzy leaned back, and reached for another smoke. I nodded. "I see…"

Gazzy laughed. "Sometime you should come over to our house, and we can share hair-styling techniques." That

made everyone laugh, including me, and I nodded. "Thanks Gazzy." He smiled and gestured his newly lit cigarette

toward me. "You're cool." "Hey hey hey! Careful with that!" Fang said jokingly. "Remember last time?" Gazzy glared

at him. "Yea yea! Don't remind me!" Fang laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Who's turn is it now?" Gazzy asked,

while dodging the pillow. "I think it's mine." Ella spoke. Everyone went quiet. "Max has told most of my story, but

I'm going to tell you the story of my more recent years." She took a deep breath, and began.

**A/N: YAY MORE BACKSTORIES! this literally took me all day to think of, and I hope it was worth it. ^_^ I had to delete two chapters that actually were not chapters just notes so this will say Chapter 15 instead of 16, just FYI guys! Until tomorrow hopefully! -Isa**


	16. Chapter 16

Ella POV:

About a year ago, I was walking with my boyfriend, Parker, at Hayne's park. He asked me if we could sit down,

and then he proposed to me. Of course, I said yes. After a little while, it was starting to get dark, so we decided

to head home. Before we could get very far, we were confronted by a man with white blond hair and a black ski

mask. He just stood in the middle of the sidewalk and didn't say anything. Parker seemed to recognize him,

because he immediately told me to run." I paused. "I should have stayed. But I didn't…The man suddenly

produced a small pistol, and without hesitation, shot Parker in the chest. As I watched his body fall to the ground,

the man lifted up his mask slightly and smiled at me. And then walked away. I ran over to Parker, whose wound

was bleeding profusely. He didn't make it. His last words to me were, "I love you." "Ever since then, I've been

trying to find out who the white blond haired man was." I finished, looking straight at Iggy, who seemed slightly

amused. "That's it." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Let me guess, you think it's my father?" Iggy leaned

forward. "How could you tell?" Iggy shrugged slightly. "You met him. He matches the description. It fits. I would

suspect him as well if I were you." I nodded slowly. "I see. So, who's next? Fang?" He shook his head. "Let's wait

until Nudge gets here, so she can tell her story. And then me." I opened my mouth to protest when I was cut off

by a very familiar ringtone, "Real Emotion." Also known as Nudge's ringtone. "Ella here." "Ella? It's Nudge." "Well

no shit gurl!" "I can't make it to Fang's house today. Had some business to take care of." My smile disappeared

immediately. You want to come over sometime this week?" "Yes. What time?" "After school on Thursday." "Alright,

be right over with the others. Stay safe. "Yea, see you tomorrow." I brought the phone down from my ear.

"Nudge's in trouble."

**A/N: Probably one of the shortest chapters yet, my apologies. XD I kinda didn't really go into more detail for Ella's story since I've already kinda wrote it before. And let's all pretend that I posted this yesterday shall we? xD Yeaaaa lots of homework. . Sigh high school is hard, even when you've been doing it for two years. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER -isa**


	17. Chapter 17

Ella POV:

Five pairs of eyes stared at me blankly, and then the owners sprung into action. "I'm starting the car!" Fang yelled,

running out of the door and grabbing his keys from Max. Gazzy and Angel ran after him. Max turned to Iggy. "You

coming?" He looked stunned for a slight second, and then slowly got up and walked out of the door in response.

Max then turned to me. "Details on the way?" I nodded, and we both ran out to the waiting car.

Fang cursed and slammed his palm against the steering wheel. "Fucking traffic!" He growled. Max, in the

passenger seat, pinched her nose bridge in exasperation. I was sandwiched in the back between Iggy and Gazzy.

Angel was in the trunk. "Details, Ella?" Max sighed, not even turning around. "Tanya is home. " At this, Max took in

a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Christ." She muttered. "Um, who exactly is Tanya?" Iggy asked quietly.

"Nudge's stepsister and caretaker." I replied. "She's usually gone for days or weeks at a time, sometimes even

months. It's been 7 months since we last saw her. Tanya is a drug dealer in the coin black market. She…tests

her drugs on Nudge. Of course Nudge has tried to report her for this, but the drugs dissolve immediately in the

bloodstream so there's no way to test if you have been taking them or not, hence why Tanya is one of the biggest

dealers out there." Iggy nodded, taking it all in. "Her parents?" "Dead. First her birth mother, overdosed on heroin.

Her dad then married Nudge's stepmother, who brought along Tanya. Eventually, Tanya killed them both with over

dosage of her drugs, which she calls "Happiness in a Bottle". Nudge walked in on it. Nobody believed her.

Eventually when Tanya turned 18, the court ruled that she would be Nudge's caretaker. That was three years

ago." Iggy was silent at this. "So, now that Tanya's home, what's going to happen to Nudge?" I shook my head at

this. "The last time she came home, she beat Nudge senseless and injected her with her new deadly drugs.

Nudge called us and we immediately took her to the hospital, where they treated her. Tanya lied through her

teeth and told the doctors that Nudge had a drug addiction and had started to make her own. Of course the

doctor's believed her, and so Nudge was visited by a therapist every week. Eventually, Tanya left again, and with

her went the money for the therapist. So, when you ask me what's going to happen to Nudge, we don't know.

The only thing we do know is that we are going to get her out of that house as soon as we can." I paused at this.

"We can only hope that we can make it there before it's too late."

_**A/N: ...I said I would update by the end of the week...that was like 2 weeks ago...jeez I apologize. But, here you guys go! Nudge's backstory! (: High school is tough, and I don't have that much free time so I'm sorry if I'm not really sticking to my promise of "updating every day". Now, I'm lucky if I can get a paragraph or two in. But anyway, enjoy, next chap should be rescuing Nudge (hopefully) and/or Fang's backstory. See ya! -Isa**_


	18. Chapter 18

Nudge POV:

"Ella, where are you? I can't hold her off much longer!" Holding my phone with one hand, I used the other to

wedge my chair more firmly under the bedroom knob. "We're almost there Nudge, just hold on!" "Well could you

drive faster?" I growled. "NUDGE, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Tanya's drunk voice warbled from

on the other side of my door. "Shit." I muttered. "Ella, see you when you get here.""Will d-" I ended the call and

threw my phone on my bed beside me. "NUUDDGGE!"Tanya's footfalls stopped outside my door. "Nudge? I need

you to help me with some experiments!" Tanya laughed. "Just open the door!" Silence followed, and then sudden

banging erupted on my door. "YOU FUCKING BITCH OPEN THIS DOOR!" "Nudge!"I heard a whisper from behind me

and turned to find Ella, sporting bright red hair, standing on my window ledge. "Come on!" She held her hand out

to me. I nodded, and slowly lifted my hand from my chair and made a run for it. I grabbed Ella's hand and climbed

out of the window right as my chair broke and my door opened with a slam, revealing a very drunk Tanya.

"NUUDDGGE!" Her half lidded eyes slowly searched the room, and then rested on the back of my head as I ran to

the car, still hand in hand with Ella. "WHY YOU!" She screamed, and made it a few to follow me. Gazzy opened the

car door, and I jumped in, landing on Iggy's lap, who responded with a painful grunt. . "Go go go!" Ella yelled.

Fang, sitting in the driver's seat, obeyed and hit the gas, and we took off with a jolt. "Where to?" He yelled back.

Ella shrugged from where she sat on the floor. Fang rolled his eyes and met mine in the rear-view mirror. "Any

preferences Nudge?" "Your house?" Fang smirked. "You got it." With that, he quickly turned the car around,

throwing all of us without a seat belt around the back. "Hey! Watch it!" Ella yelled. In the passenger seat, Max

laughed, and quickly high fived Fang, who hit her hand without even having to look. "Oi vei." Ella grumbled. Gazzy

smiled and shook his head. Iggy painfully grinned. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Iggy!" I had hurt him when I landed on

him. He waved off my apologies with another painful grin. "It's alright, don't worry about it." "Whew. Okay!" I

grinned back at him shyly. At seeing this, Ella leaned over and socked me in the arm. "Hey! What the fuck man?" I

grumbled, rubbing my arm. Ella smiled and looked at me funny. "I'll tell you later." I raised an eyebrow at this, and

was about to question her when I was interrupted by Fang. "We're here" He announced.

Max POV:

All at once, everyone started to clamber out of their seats. "Fang?" He was already at the front door. "Yea Max?"

He replied, not even turning around. "Forgetting something? Or rather, _someone_?" He went still at this. Then, he

took the keys out of the door, and clicked a button on his key ring, still not turning around. Behind us, the sound of

a trunk opening automatically and a "JESUS CHRIST FINALLY" was heard. "There she is." I laughed. Fang's

shoulders shook with silent laughter, and finally opened the door. The familiar scent of tobacco and lemon engulfed

me, and I walked in with a smile on my face because of it. "So, who's staying over?" Fang had walked into the

kitchen and was in the middle of putting a bright pink apron on. The others had walked in and were sitting on the

couch, playing Final Fantasy X. "Nudge and Iggy so far." I replied. He nodded in response. "The others?" He

asked, while digging through his fridge for supplies. I shrugged. "I'll ask." Fang finally straightened up and gave

me a sympathetic look. "You're always welcome here, you and Ella. Remember that." I felt my cheeks grow warm,

and I nodded. "Well, then we'll be staying over for sure tonight." Questioning look in response. I sighed. "Jeb's

been spotted in town." Silence. "Are you sure that it's him?" "They took a picture before he could get away. It's

him." Silence again. "Well,then you're just going to have to stay for more than a night then!" He grinned at me,

and then turned back to his cooking. "Details later?" "Yea." I replied. Shaking my head, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Anyone else staying over other than Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and I?" "Can we?" Gazzy asked, lying on the floor next to

Iggy. "Yep." I replied. Smells of burnt cheese and noodles wafted in from the kitchen. "Fang! Again?" Gazzy yelled,

holding his nose. "Sorry!" Fang's voice yelled. Iggy suddenly got up. "I got this." He said quietly, and walked briskly

into the kitchen. Silence followed, and then a few sounds of a struggle, and finally Fang was shoved out of the

kitchen, with the door slammed in his face. "Iggy!" He grumbled. Everyone laughed, as smells of delicious food

replaced the burnt smell. "Is that…lasagna?" Gazzy exclaimed, licking his lips and jumping up from his spot on the

floor. "IGGY! I GET THE FIRST BITE!" He yelled, suddenly running and entering the kitchen, earning a surprised

sound from Iggy. Eventually, Gazzy came out with a plate of lasagna, with the expression of a child who had just

gotten candy. "It's ready!" He announced. Everyone else, including a grumpy Fang, went into the kitchen to grab a

plate. Iggy had a happy glow to his face as he watched us all sit on the floor and take our first bites silently. . "OH

MY GOSH." Gazzy yelled suddenly, breaking the silence. "Yum!" I agreed. "Damn!" Fang exclaimed, his grumpy

mood gone. "Is it good?" Iggy asked tentatively. "HELL YEA!" Everyone replied simultaneously. Iggy laughed.

"Good! I'll make more in the morning then!" Then he yawned. "Well, I'm hitting the sack. Fang, can you show me

where I'll be sleeping?" Fang nodded and got up. "This way!" He smiled and walked out of the kitchen, Iggy

following close behind. "We're going to hit the sack too. See you!" Gazzy and Angel walked out to the couches.

That left Nudge, Ella and I. "You guys next?" Ella nodded. "Well, good night then! Sleep well!" I said. Nudge

smiled at me. "You too!" Nudge turned to Ella. "See you up there?" Ella smiled in response, and then turned to go

as well. "Ella." She froze mid-step. "Call Mom and let her know where we are, okay? And could you fill Nudge in as

well?" "Okay. That all?" "One more thing…Don't fall in love with Iggy." An awkward silence followed this, and she

walked out without saying anything else. I sighed. Don't get yourself hurt Ella. Physically or mentally. I know what

Iggy has done, and what he is also capable of doing.

**_A/N: WELL…..Hopefully this makes up for 1.) Not updating in forever 2.) Such _**

**_short chapters when I do update! Oh, in Gazzy &amp; Angel's backstory, I accidentally _**

**_changed the woman's name by mistake, so sorry about that! (thank you _**

**_iluviggyheisthebest for letting me know!) And right now my internet is really crappy, _**

**_so this will probably be uploaded kinda later than I had hoped. (just finished at 8:20) _**

**_pm) (9:34pm now) really pissed off, the first time i uploaded this the text wasn't spaced at all, so I had _**

**_to go back and fix that, and then when I uploaded it for the 2nd time it became centered on the left side _**

**_of the page, (see 2nd or 3rd chapter for example of that), and then it wasn't spaced right AGAIN (see _**

**_text above for example) and right now I just got finished putting it normal wise and spaced and grrrr! _**

**_Thank you guys for reading/reviewing, see you in the next chapter! -Isa_**


	19. Chapter 19

Ella POV:

"Don't fall in love with Iggy? Who the hell does she think she is?" I growled, pacing around my room. Sitting on the edge of my

comforter, Nudge laughed. "Oh come on Ella, I'm sure she wasn't serious." "She totally was! Besides, he's not my type anyway." "What

is your type then?" Nudge's question stopped me in my tracks. "I don't know." "Awe come on!" She got up and stood next to me. "Why

the hell did you date Zansao then? Was all of that really nothing?" Nudge's words mirrored her angry expression. "What the hell Ella!"

"I'm bisexual, okay!" I yelled. Nudge was silent at this. "What...did you just say?" She asked quietly. I ran my fingers through my hair

and sighed. "I'm bisexual. It means that I like both boys and gir-" "I know what it means!" Nudge suddenly snapped. I turned to look at

her, and was surprised to see that her face was turing bright red. "Nudge...are you okay?" Her face turned an even brighter shade of

red, and she turned her back to me. "I'm fine. Anyway, are you interested in Iggy?" She asked without turning around. "No. I'm not. I

thought he was cute at first, but I could see that it wouldn't work, what with his father." "What about his father?" Nudge's voice

sounded hopeful. "I think he may have been Zansao's murderer." Silence. "I see..." Nudge quietly answered. "Yep. I'm going to bed.

See you in the morning." I quickly stripped and got into my bed, and rested my head on my pillow. "Good night Ella." Nudge whispered,

as she got into bed next to me. As I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I felt a pair of lips kissing my hair...

Fang POV:

"Alright Iggy, you'll be sleeping in the attic." Iggy chuckled. "What, not with the dog?" I grinned back. "With that attitude you will!" He

lightly socked me in the arm. "Assbutt." "Bitch." I turned the key in the attic trapdoor and swung it down. "Your bed is up there,

blankets are in the box next to it. I'll be in my room if you need anything, okay?" Iggy fist bumped me in response. "Thanks man, night."

He climbed up the stairs and pulled up the trapdoor with a grunt. After sucessfully locking the trapdoor, I walked back to my room, to

find Max sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey." "Hey, so, details?" Max nodded. "As you know, my mom is good friends with the police,

and in turn, as am I." I nodded. "We have informed them of Jeb's crimes and what he has done. So they keep a lookout for us. Well,

today, they spotted him in town at the local bar. Luckily they snapped a picture before he noticed, but sadly he escaped their grasp. My

mom sent me the photo just this morning, I was waiting for the right time to tell you. It's him." I was silent at this. "Is your mom safe?"

"Yes, she's spending the night at the police station. She should know that me and Ella are here." "You can stay for as long as you need

to, Max." I said soflty, kneeling in front of her. She sighed and massaged her temples. "We may need to take you up on that. Sorry

Fang." "It's okay, I'm all alone here anyway." Max paused in her massaging. "Speaking of which, have they found anything?" I shook my

head. Max's brown eyes stared into my onyx ones. "They'll find her." At this, I stood up and sat next to her, leaning my head on her

shoulder. "I know." Max put her hand on my head comfortingly and was silent for a moment. I didn't want her to move it, but I wasn't

about to admit it out loud. "At least we've got each other, right best friend?" I chuckled. "Yea, we do." Max ruffled my hair with her hand

and then stood up and stretched, showing off her lean body. "I'm ready to hit the sack. See you in the morning?" She turned to face

me, smiling. I smiled back. "Of course." She then walked over to the side of the bed and seemed to almost fall asleep instantaneously. I

sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at her face for a while. Best friend...is that all I am to you? If only...I closed my eyes and laid

back, putting my hands behind my head. I love you...Max...

A/N: new things! first off, I am now SugoiSummoner instead of highsummonerkenshinhimura! secondly, FAX and Nuella! (i tried okay) And yes, Dylan will

reoccur soon. (gay jock who harassed Iggy) shit will be hitting teh fan soon enough. anyway, hope you like! R&amp;R! -Isa (SORRY FOR SHORTNESS AND

LATENESS I SHOULD BE WORKING ON A 3 PAGE PAPER ABOUT PAGANINI BUT NOO I DID THIS) (in 9 days this story will be officially 1 year old! (:)


	20. Chapter 20

Ella POV:

"Ella! Wake up!"

I woke up to chocolate brown eyes staring into mine eagerly.

"What the hell Nudge?" I groaned, rolling over.

"You need to get up! I need to show you something!"

"What time is it?"

Nudge chuckled nervously and looked away from my tired gaze.

"...It may be...um...10:52?"

Sitting up wearily, I stared at her in shock and then leapt out of bed.

"Nudge! It's Friday! I need to get ready for school!"

I ran around my room in a hurry, trying to find clothes, but stopped when I saw that Nudge was holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Nudge shook her head, grinning.

"Ella, look at the calendar!"

Raising my eyebrow at her, I sighed and turned to find a big red heart drawn over today's date.

"Saturday, September 17th." I read out loud.

Nudge giggled and shook her head again.

"Read more, silly! What's on Monday?"

"Nudge's 16th Birthday"

"Yes! Ella, aren't you excited!" Nudge yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

I mockingly rolled my eyes and did jazz hands.

"Hell yea I am!"

"Yay!" Nudge bounded over and crushed me in a bear hug.

"That reminds me, what do you want for your birthday?"

At that, Nudge went stiff and pulled away.

"Well...there is one thing that I want..."

"Do tell?"

Her face turned tomato red. A record number of times at this point.

"Um...Ella...can...you...maybe..."

"Go on?"

She averted my gaze.

"Get me some makeup?"

"Sure, is that all you want?" I asked confusedly.

She nodded, seeming hesitant. She then suddenly hugged me again.

"Don't leave me."

"Of course!"

Nudge pulled away and smiled.

"Should we go tell the others?"

"Of course! They need to know about this special occasion." I winked at Nudge, who winked back in response.

"Shall we?"

We linked arms and walked downstairs.

I wonder what Nudge wasn't telling me?

_A/N: UPDATE. YES. IT'S HAPPENING. I decided to keep writing this story because I had a lot of new ideas for it, and plus it's a blast to write. Sorry for the super long _

_wait! (Seriously, I am.) I hope you guys enjoy! (Iggy is still a killer. His father is still a threat, etc...I understand that these ast few chapters have been mostly fluff, _

_don't worry, things will get interesting once again! Will Nudge confess her feelings for Ella? What is James' plans? All shall be revealed eventually! (: ) _


End file.
